


Ripe

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Amanda visits the embassy.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Ripe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Ambassador Sarek,” T’Pren greets, drawing Sarek’s attention up from the desk he’s bent over. He and five other operatives of the embassy are attempting to rearrange a treaty more to the liking of the Mrennenimian people, who have proven most illogical yet seem to prefer dealing with Vulcan representatives. Sarek fully expects to ship out to head negotiations with them within a month. In the meantime, T’Pren informs him, “Your wife is in the lobby.”

Sarek lifts a brow. His fellow Vulcans pause, two of the men casting quick, furtive looks at him before resuming their usual stoicism. Sarek only catches their brief glances because he knows to look for them. Sarek knows that many disapprove of his marriage to an alien woman, but many of the loudest protestors have their own motivations. He’s seen the lingering looks whenever he has brought Amanda with him to any meetings or private functions. He’s heard the whispered words about the gorgeous creature on his arm—a wild human with a wanton disregard for all propriety. In truth, Amanda is a very controlled woman, one of the most logical of her kind. But to the Vulcan purists, she’s still a feral beast that offers intense _temptation._

Sarek knows full well that many of his peers secretly wish to tame such an exotic creature. Their frowns are meaningless fronts that he pays no attention to. He straightens his shoulders and nods to his messenger, slipping past her and crossing the hall. It doesn’t go unnoticed that Suvel follows quietly behind him.

In the hallway, Amanda turns to look at him, her slender back resting against the cool white wall, her posture elegantly straightening at his approach. Her long, dark hair spills in silken waves down her shoulders, fraught with graceful curls foreign to the Vulcan people. Her trim body is draped in a plain red dress that hugs all her curves, dipping low down her shoulders and just brushing past her knees. It offers tantalizing peeks of peach skin that no one but Sarek gets to caress. She smiles when she sees him, her rouged lips scintillating in their sentiment. Sarek understands why so many of his peers are both curious about her and mesmerized by what they find. 

A young Vulcan stands at the far end of the hall, just before the turbolift, caught in his view of her. Suvel halts behind Sarek, silently watching. Shameful though it might be, Sarek gets a subtle thrill out of knowing _he’s_ the one that walks towards her, the one that may greet her with a formal salute but take her home him with. _He’s_ the one her breath hitches for. He reaches her and quietly states, “I am at work.”

“I know,” she answers, “but I was in the area and had hoped you might take lunch with me.”

Sarek has no need of lunch. He can eat when he’s finished. But he can’t say that in front of witnesses. As foolish as it might be to weigh the opinion of outsiders, he can’t let anyone think that he can’t take care of his captivating alien. He knows that she requires more attention, more _affection_ , than a Vulcan partner. He will restrain himself, as she knows to accept, but also must satisfy her. 

He agrees, “Very well,” and offers his arm in the Terran fashion. Amanda rests her hand on it with a spark of gratitude in her deep eyes. 

Sarek escorts her from the building, standing tall under the jealousy of the peers he leaves behind.


End file.
